


Take me home

by varshiral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varshiral/pseuds/varshiral
Summary: Senza accorgersene gli si avvicinò e lo strinse da dietro appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. Udì il rumore metallico del coltello che veniva posato e le mani di Osamu che stringevano le sue delicatamente. Per poi portarle vicino al volto e baciarle con dolcezza.oÈ la sera prima del compleanno di Osamu e Suna è agitato per la proposta che vuole fargli.(Happy birthday Cris!)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalissa/gifts).



Rigirava tra le mani il pacchettino decorato con un fiocco rosso e carta da regalo nera, un vago richiamo ai colori della tuta che un tempo aveva portato per giocare a pallavolo. Se doveva essere del sincero aveva adorato i colori dell’Inarizaki mentre i colori sfavillanti della sua attuale divisa erano più che discutibili e un tasto dolente. Non che ci facesse qualche risata a riguardo di tanto in tanto. Un’adorabile squadra di evidenziatori gialli i Raijin.

Durante gli anni di liceo aveva conosciuto Miya Osamu, sarebbe dovuto essere un rimando a quel periodo ma ripensandoci gli sembrava stupido ora. Così sentimentale e romantico.

Imbarazzante.

Guardò in modo accusatorio l’innocente pacchettino che aveva incartato lui stesso e sbuffò mettendolo in tasca al sicuro. Non ci avrebbe più pensato ed era possibile che il festeggiato non ci sarebbe arrivato. Sfortunatamente per lui Osamu spesso faceva solo finta di essere disinteressato. Doveva aspettarsi come minimo un commento a riguardo o nel migliore dei casi un sorrisetto.

Non gli dispiaceva ma voleva evitare di arrossire per una qualche stupida battuta riguardo il suo essere un gran sentimentale sotto sotto.

Stava esagerando ma era agitato, ne avevano parlato qualche volta ma una vocina gli diceva che rischiava di andare troppo veloce. Che forse non avrebbe apprezzato quel gesto. Quella proposta.

Stava davvero affrettando i tempi? Si erano messi insieme durante il terzo anno di liceo e non si erano più lasciati. Realizzando che il sentimento era sempre stato ricambiato e la curiosità verso l’altro era iniziata il primo anno.

C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva pensato che non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato, non da qualcuno come Osamu. Non uno come lui.

Non che avesse mai avuto problemi di autostima ma il suo cuore così dannatamente innamorato gli aveva fatto conoscere l’insicurezza. Il dubbio di non essere abbastanza per qualcuno. La brama di voler essere guardato e notato. L’avidità di voler sentire la sua risata e di esserne la ragione. Il desiderio di stargli affianco e potergli sfiorare le punte delle dita in un solo attimo fuggente.

Aveva sognato tante volte ad occhi aperti di baciarlo, di accarezzargli le labbra coi polpastrelli prima di avvicinarsi famelico contro di lui. Aveva immaginato tanti di quegli scenari prima di sapere che li avrebbe avverati tutti quanti, anche quelli che si era trovato a gemere nel buio della sua camera.

Si conoscevano da sei anni ed erano una coppia da quattro. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo ma voleva fare quel passo e sperava di non essere l’unico.

Aprì il portone del condominio e invece di prendere l’ascensore fece le scale soprappensiero fino a quando per poco non inciampò proprio su Osamu. Rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, chiedendosi se lo stesse immaginando. Non l’avrebbe stupito la cosa a quel punto.

Era vestito tutto di nero, colore che gli stava fin troppo bene e in qualche modo metteva in risalto le sue belle spalle enormi che Rintaro adorava. Più vicino all’adorazione. La carne era debole, bisognava capirlo. Aveva fatto un profilo twitter dove passava il tempo a tessere le lodi a quel corpo modellato da dio. Esagerava? Niente affatto.

Appunto personale di prenderlo in giro riguardo il suo guardaroba totalmente nero appena ne avrebbe avuto l’occasione. Aveva persino uno di quei cappotti neri lunghi ed eleganti e la figura che ci faceva a detta sua era illegale. Quasi era geloso che girasse così. Gli avrebbe vietato di conosce gli anfibi, troppo potenza in un solo uomo a quel punto.

“Sei in ritardo, Sunarin,” mormorò piano ancora appollaiato contro il muro come se si fosse appena svegliato.

Per la cronaca, non era in ritardo. Si sarebbe anche sbrigato se gli avesse scritto di essere fuori dal suo appartamento ad aspettarlo. Controllò per sicurezza lo schermo del cellulare, che per fortuna non segnava nessuna chiamata o messaggio. Non era colpevole di aver fatto una doccia più lunga del solito dopo gli allenamenti quel giorno.

“Sei in anticipo, avresti potuto avvertire. Da quanto sei qui a prendere freddo?”

Osamu odiava il freddo, durante l’inverno non gli mancavano mai sciarpa e guanti. Era adorabile vederlo rabbrividire e cercare con lo sguardo una qualsiasi forma di calore. Però preferiva quando dimenticava i guanti e per riscaldarsi infilava una mano nella sua tasca del cappotto o intrecciava le dita alle sue.

“Uhm— qualche minuto,” e lo guardò in attesa che aprisse la porta di casa. Come se non avesse appena rischiato di camminargli sopra.

Rintaro sorrise appena, il suo tipico ghigno da volpe e si avvicinò alla porta. Il suo era un appartamento normale, niente di troppo lussureggiante anche perché era Osamu quello col portafoglio maggiormente pieno. Non era un segreto che i gemelli venissero da una famiglia più che benestante.

Sì, aveva scherzato sull’avere un daddy ma questa era un’altra storia.

“Non dirmi che hai litigato con Atsumu. Tipico,” scherzò voltandosi verso l’altro appoggiando il cappotto sull’appendiabiti.

Ricevette solo un sospiro in risposta che equivaleva a un sì. Per qualche legge dell’universo ogni anno il giorno prima del loro compleanno finivano col bisticciare per qualcosa. A volte qualcosa di più serio altre sembrava più una scusa per mantenere la tradizione.

Controllò con lo sguardo per capire se fosse qualcosa di serio ma sembrava tranquillo. Quindi una litigata di routine.

Osamu non perse tempo e si mise a cucinare la cena tutto soddisfatto.

Era diventata una loro piccola tradizione anche quella di passare il giorno o anche solo la sera prima del compleanno insieme. Non dovevano fare qualcosa di particolare per forza, bastava la compagnia dell’altro.

Rintaro sorrise dolcemente guardando le spalle grosse e forti di Osamu mentre era all’opera. Si morse il labbro e sentì un gran calore dentro al petto. Era quello il loro posto, insieme. Nella stessa casa.

Senza accorgersene gli si avvicinò e lo strinse da dietro appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. Udì il rumore metallico del coltello che veniva posato e le mani di Osamu che stringevano le sue delicatamente. Per poi portarle vicino al volto e baciarle con premura.

Il Rintaro adolescente avrebbe urlato a quella possibilità.

“Sunarin,” un sussurro velato e pieno di amore.

Amore.

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli che quello che aveva sentito nel cuore la prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su Miya Osamu era un sentimento destinato a germogliare e piantare radici così profonde da diventare una parte di lui. Una delle sue fondamenta.

Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a niente di tutto quello. Per nessuna ragione al mondo.

La prima volta che si erano baciati era stato inaspettato.

Erano da soli, lui a scorrere la galleria del telefono divertito dalle foto che aveva fatto poco prima ad Atsumu dopo che era scivolato su una palla da pallavolo e aveva sbattuto il coccige per terra facendolo gemere di dolore mentre mormorava il suo testamento appena inventato, Osamu mangiava qualche spuntino goloso. Erano spalla contro spalla.

Si era messo a ridere così forte da tremare riguardando le foto e un video, si era girato per mostrargli il telefono ma si era distratto immediatamente notando che Osamu aveva un angolo della bocca sporco. Era come se fossero bloccati entrambi in un momento di stasi senza sapere come continuare.

Osamu lo guardava con le labbra leggermente dischiuse gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione sorpresa e catturata con le guance appena arrossate. Si era permesso di pensare che forse i segnali che sosteneva di aver visto ogni tanto non erano parte della sua immaginazione ma c’era una fondamenta di verità.

Trattenne il respiro per un paio di secondi ripetendo di contare a mente per riprendere la calma ed evitare di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito.

Il fatto è che ancora oggi non sa chi dei due si sia avvicinato per primo e abbia iniziato quel bacio. Si sono ritrovati a cercarsi, in maniera goffa e inesperta. Non uno dei primi baci migliori ma entrambi avevano la certezza di piacersi a vicenda e di poter osare. Avere una nuova prospettiva da guardare. Da vivere.

Rintaro rise di nuovo appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Osamu che lo guardava sorridendo e con uno sguardo pieno di qualcosa che all’epoca non sapeva come definire. Preso dal coraggio e dalla sensazione di essere imbattibile, lo baciò di nuovo questa volta stando attendo a non far sbattere i denti contro i suoi.

In seguito gli aveva pulito l’angolo della bocca col pollice facendogli notare che era sporco e per tutta risposta si era beccato una spinta da un Osamu tutto rosso in viso.

“Sunarin, devo cucinare,” lo sentì dire piano nonostante gli stringesse ancora le mani.

Si distaccò a malincuore e sospirò. Non che avesse qualcosa di lamentarsi della sua vita visto che stava letteralmente con l’uomo perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista. Povero Atsumu che non reggeva il confronto, doveva essere dura per lui. Poteva quasi sentire le lamentele del finto biondo e Sakusa Kiyoomi che gli dava ragione con aria contrita. Chissà quando si sarebbero messi insieme quei due.

Realizzò di aver dimenticato il regalo di compleanno di Atsumu, cosa che capita ogni due anni. Avrebbe risolto il giorno seguente prima della cena tutti insieme per festeggiare. Anche se lo avrebbe visto a pranzo.

Tornò un po’ di agitazione per il regalo. L’alone di un dubbio e la paura di un rifiuto. Il terrore di rovinargli il compleanno.

Si accorse che era strano che fosse rimasto in piedi in cucina a non fare niente deglutì e andò a preparare la tavola. Guardando il cappotto come se potesse dargli una qualche sorta di risposta o rivelazione. Avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora un giorno in caso.

Aveva comunque un altro pacchetto regalo con una nuova piastra per takoyaki di cui gli aveva parlato Osamu qualche settimana prima e aveva messo una nuova loro foto sul comodino di camera ma questo non lo avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce.

“Non mi piace rimanere fuori casa,” sentì Osamu dalla cucina.

Casa. Sorrise e si permesse di portare una mano sul cuore sentendosi appena più leggero.

“Colpa tua, Samu,” disse rispuntando in cucina appena in tempo per notare che si era tagliato.

Non succedeva spesso, era abile in cucina Osamu, ma gli capitava di tanto in tanto. Almeno era un taglietto di un centimetro scarso e superficiale.

Gli servivano intere le mani di Osamu.

“Uhm—”

Come la volta in cui si era fatto un taglio abbastanza profondo sul palmo della mano davanti a lui perché, e per questo si era sentito estremamente in colpa, aveva fatto una battutina poco casta. Non aveva mai più messo in mezzo il sesso e la cucina nonostante fosse più che convinto che avesse qualche kink strano con il cibo. Era uno dei suoi pensieri principali in fin dei conti. Oltre a lui. Sperava.

“A proposito di questo—”

Aspettò paziente senza però sentire il continuo. Controllò con lo sguardo se avesse sottovalutato il taglio ma aveva già smesso di sanguinare. Deglutì.

C’era forse qualcosa che non andava?

“Co—”

“Finito, è ora della pappa,” Osamu cambiò discorso voltandosi verso di lui sorridendo appena.

Non c’erano dubbi sulla bravura in cucina di Osamu, era un maestro. Aveva trasformato la sua passione in lavoro. Anche al liceo ne era sempre stato incuriosito, preparava da solo il bento per se stesso e Atsumu, pensiero costante cosa avrebbe mangiato e non finiva mai di dire che aveva fame. Era il naturale svolgersi delle cose. Atsumu ne era totalmente all’oscuro, probabilmente lo stesso Osamu non lo aveva realizzato immediatamente.

Le strade dei gemelli Miya si sarebbero separate una volta finito il liceo.

Era stato il primo a cui lo aveva confessato. Una prova di totale fiducia. Rintaro si era sentito parte di un momento intimo e di crescita dell’altro. Aveva annuito nonostante Osamu non lo stesse guardando e aveva sorriso voltando la testa verso la direzione che sembrava osservare il compagno.

Aveva uno sguardo così deciso ma con una piccola ombra di paura. Non per se stesso ma per Atsumu. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, quanto se la sarebbe presa con lui in un primo momento sentendosi tradito.

Atsumu aveva sempre dato per scontato il gemello, non in maniera per forza negativa, semplicemente era sempre stato al suo fianco ancor prima che venissero al mondo.

Il loro destino per quanto intrecciato fosse però non era lo stesso.

Osamu stava indicando due padelle con ciascuna un okonomiyaki perfetto. Faceva sembrare cucinare così facile e spontaneo come se fosse una qualità innata. Per arrivare a quel livello però ci aveva messo molto sforzo, allenando i muscoli e facendoli abituare. Come con qualsiasi attività, lavoro o passione. La cucina non era diversa, bastava una piccola disattenzione per rovinare la preparazione di un piatto. Ogni pietanza cucinata da lui però era come ambrosia.

Quelle mani avevano il totale dominio su Suna Rintano.

Si leccò le labbra già pregustando la cena. Non ci aveva messo niente a fare l’impasto con le foglie di verza, acqua, la farina di grano e le uova e c’era un ottimo profumo in casa, aveva aggiunto della pancetta per rendere più ricco il piatto. Non per esagerare ma trovava che guardarlo mentre usava le due spatole per cucinare e notare i movimenti delle sue spalle era— sensuale. Quelle spalle larghe con i fianchi più stretti ma non meno potenti.

Doveva essere sincero e ammettere che non sapeva neanche lui cosa aveva in frigo o nella credenza il più delle volte visto che Osamu ogni tanto arrivava con delle buste piene di spesa. Lo faceva di sua iniziativa e nessuno dei due ne parlava, rimanevano spesso a casa sua.

Notò come Osamu gli avesse riservato il piatto con la porzione più grande. Sorrise cercando di trattenersi un minimo ma ogni volta rimaneva sbalordito da quel piccolo e apparentemente insignificante gesto. Era una piccola abitudine che aveva iniziato ad avere da molto tempo a quella parte e ormai Osamu lo faceva istintivamente, senza rendersene conto. Era un atto che veniva dal cuore e risuonava dentro la cassa toracica di Rintaro. Con quanta silenziosa audacia gli dimostrava ogni giorno di amarlo.

Ne veniva sopraffatto a volte.

Spazzolarono la cena in poco tempo, si offrì di lavare i piatti visto che l’altro aveva cucinato inoltre di lì a un paio di ore sarebbe stato il festeggiato Osamu.

Avevano condiviso così tanti compleanni insieme e il futuro ne riservava tanti altri. Un passo alla volta, uno sforzo dopo l’altro, stavano costruendo la loro vita insieme.

Incrociò le gambe con quelle di Osamu sotto il kotatsu, in sottofondo la televisione, e chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva intenzione di addormentarsi, voleva resistere fino a mezzanotte e fare gli auguri a entrambi i gemelli. Con Atsumu si sarebbe limitato a un tweet con una sua foto imbarazzante che aveva già salvato nelle bozze qualche giorno prima, aveva perso una mezz’ora buona per trovare una foto che esprimesse tutta la sua essenza. Ne aveva in quantità industriale di foto dove sembrava uno scemo. Una cartella intera riservata alle prese in giro che per altro meritava.

Prese il cellulare per tenersi sveglio, vagando senza meta per i social, magari nel pomeriggio era uscito un nuovo meme. Osamu invece guardava distrattamente la televisione. Con la pancia piena e il calduccio del kotatsu era difficile tenere gli occhi aperti e la mente vispa.

Una parte della sua testa gli chiese se erano già diventati come una di quelle coppie sposate che si vede nelle serie tv. Non una di quelle coppie tristemente etero dove si prova a far ridere con la costante battuta dell’odio di fondo. Ma quel tipo di coppia che vedi e ti fa quasi sorridere per la tenerezza raggiunta, la complicità guadagnata e una sequenza di sacrifici dovuti a nient’altro se non la vita.

Il matrimonio era un altro tassello del puzzle dell’amore. Ripensò alla scatolina dentro la tasca del cappotto.

Non si rese conto di essersi addormentato, l’ultima cosa che ricordava era una gif di ninja Shoyo e Osamu che si sistemava più comodo spostandogli appena le gambe. Lo schermo del telefono spento mentre lo teneva ancora in mano davanti alla faccia.

“Sisi, sei stato il primo. No, non ancora. Auguri—” sentì mormorare qualcuno a voce bassa.

Il suo cervello non lo stava aiutando in quel momento, nessun promemoria se non confusione. Ci metteva sempre un po’ di tempo a svegliarsi per bene.

“Non è il mio compleanno,” si ritrovò a biascicare spostando il cellulare a cui si illuminò lo schermo.

Cinque ottobre.

Si tirò su di scatto finendo per far sbattere le ginocchia sul tavolino, gemette appena ma spostò subito lo sguardo verso Osamu.

“AUGURI. Oh. Li ha fatti prima di me, vero?”

Era diventata una sorta di gara quella tra Atsumu e Rintaro. Una competizione per l’attenzione di Osamu. Un gioco che avevano iniziato per caso al liceo. Nonostante bisognasse ammettere che la gelosia che aveva provato all’inizio Atsumu non era finzione. Non voleva che gli rubasse il posto, smettere di essere la persona preferita di Osamu, l’unico che potesse capirlo senza neanche bisogno di guardarlo o stargli vicino. Una connessione quasi telepatica. Rintaro non pensava avesse chissà cosa da preoccuparsi, raggiungere quei livelli sarebbe stato inquietante e lui non era certo il suo gemello.

La gelosia era poi diventata un impeto protettivo. Erano buoni amici nonostante tutte le prese in giro ma Atsumu non avrebbe esitato un solo secondo se avesse finito per ferire il suo gemello. Scherzando aveva detto che finalmente qualcuno gli toglieva di dosso il suo fratellino, è sempre stato lui quello appiccicoso a dire il vero, ma lo aveva guardato in maniera così intensa che aveva sentito un brivido lungo la schiena. Era un solenne giuramento quello di Atsumu, lo avrebbe distrutto se avesse lo avesse ferito.

Osamu si limitò a sorridere e trattenere una risata, lo guardò negli occhi e staccò il telefono in faccia ad Atsumu. Succedeva spesso. Poteva immaginare le sua lamentele contro il telefono in quel momento.

“Ci siamo addormentati,” disse massaggiandosi le ginocchia doloranti.

“Vorrai dire che _ti_ sei addormentato,” lo corresse subito Osamu.

Ovviamente non era in nessun modo arrabbiato con lui Osamu, non ci teneva particolarmente a ricevere gli auguri a mezzanotte precisa, per quello inoltre c’era sempre Atsumu che la prendeva come una questione di stato.

“Mi sono addormentato,” dichiarò Rintaro stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“E hai sbavato sul cuscino.”

Controllò subito ma non c’era nessun segno fortunatamente. Almeno quello se l’era risparmiato, alzò gli occhi al cielo ma poi sorrise complice a Osamu che lo guardava con tenerezza oramai.

“ _Ahah_. Aspetta torno subito” mormorò subito alzandosi per andare a prendere il piccolo pacchettino.

Osamu vedendolo tornare e notando il piccolo regalo sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò perplesso, quasi perso per una manciata di secondi. Lo sentì deglutire rumorosamente. Indeciso si sedette al suo fianco e sospirò appena, gli porse il pacchetto trattenendo il respiro.

Sembrò passare un’eternità.

“Non dovresti inginocchiarti?”

Suna Rintaro rimase immobile sentendo quelle parole e questa volta toccò a lui sgranare gli occhi.

_Oh._

Per poco non scoppiò a ridere e non era il caso. Non era decisamente il caso. Appoggiò un ginocchio contro le coperte e gli porse il pacchettino, aver scelto i colori dell’Inarizaki non sembrava la cosa più imbarazzante in quel momento.

“Non dovresti c—”

“No. Ora apri io pacchetto,” lo interruppe avvicinando ulteriormente il pacchetto alla faccia di Osamu che ora aveva preso a guardarlo male.

L’altro prese il pacchetto rigirandoselo tra le mani, non ne era sicuro ma forse stava tremando appena. Chi dei due non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Osamu aggrottò la fronte notando che doveva tirare il fiocco per poter aprire il pacchetto e addirittura scartare la carta da regalo. Rimase interdetto dal contenuto della scatola.

Tirò fuori una chiave.

“Se non ti piace l’altro regalo è una piastra per i takoyaki,” si affrettò a dire mordendosi subito la lingua.

“Mi hai appena spoilerato l’altro regalo?”

“ _Ti prego_ , non—” sospirò alzando la testa e portando una mano al viso.

Erano due stupidi, una coppia perfetta. Senza dubbio.

“Mi hai regalato una chiave. Una chiave di…?”

“Il mio appartamento, Osamu.”

“Sunarin, ho già una copia della chiave del tuo appartamento.”

Lo voleva strozzare in quel momento.

“E te la dimentichi sempre mi sembra,” mormorò alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperato.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dare una spiegazione prima di consegnarli il pacchetto ma la situazione era diventata così assurda che non aveva resistito a stare al gioco.

Intanto lo schermo del cellulare di Osamu si accendeva e spegneva, probabilmente per gli auguri di compleanno. Aran era un altro di quelli che non si dimenticava mai di fare gli auguri a mezzanotte, nonostante ci tenesse a dormire, pensava che avesse una sveglia riservata per fare gli auguri in orario ed essere sempre uno dei primi.

“Sapevi che me la sarei dimenticata? Come facevi a saperlo,” chiese Osamu nonostante ora stesse sorridendo, iniziando a capire il significato del regalo.

Ne avevano parlato tante volte ma mai nessuno dei due si era arrischiato a farlo diventare un discorso più serio. Una vera e propria proposta. Entrambi volevano tornare a casa, una casa condivisa, e stare insieme nella quotidianità. Il lavoro di Osamu, iniziare un’attività non era roba da poco, e gli allenamenti e le partite di Rintaro li portavano ad avere orari diversi ma facevano il possibile per stare insieme. Poter dormire sempre nello stesso letto, abbracciarsi, baciarsi e stringersi fino a diventare un tutt’uno.

Ritagliavano i piccoli momenti rendendoli loro, tessendo la loro inscindibile vita.

“Per un momento avevo pensato che—”

“Lo so. Mi sono dimenticato che Atsumu è pur sempre il tuo gemello,” lo prese subito in giro appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla rendendosi conto che non sentiva più quel piccolo peso alla bocca dello stomaco. Quella piccola paura.

Che stupido che era stato ad agitarsi al pensiero di un rifiuto.

Osamu gli passò una mano tra i capelli senza dire niente, lo strinse e si stese portandoselo sopra. Inclinò appena la testa con aria divertita, uno specchio all’espressione di Rintaro. Rimasero a guardarsi senza fare altro, poi scoppiarono a ridere, consapevoli di essere due cretini.

“Quindi pensavi volessi chiederti di sposarmi?”

Per tutta risposta Osamu gli appoggiò la mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di dire altro. Si ritrovarono a ridere ancora, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro. Una volta libero Rintaro avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Osamu e lo baciò portando una mano sulla sua nuca per tenerlo fermo. Continuarono a baciarsi perdendo la cognizione del tempo, Osamu sentì le mani dell’altro sotto la maglietta ad accarezzargli la schiena e stringerlo contro il proprio corpo. La situazione stava diventando più bollente.

Prima che potessero fare altro però Rintaro si fermò e lo guardò col suo sorriso da volpe.

“Buon compleanno, Samu. Sono ventidue, uhm? Stai proprio diventando vecchio.”

“Tu li hai fatti a gennaio, Sunarin,” mormorò l’altro alzando gli occhi al soffitto per poi mettersi a sedere e prenderlo di peso in braccio.

Osamu era un uomo forte, gli capitava molto spesso di spostare sacchi pieni del riso di ‘Kita-san’. Dopo tutto quel tempo i gemelli non avevano mai tolto il ‘san’ quando lo nominavano. Ignorando la cotta che Atsumu aveva avuto per lui. Probabilmente tutti avevano avuto una cotta per Shinsuke.

Rintaro si aggrappò alle sue spalle, un’ottima scusa per cingerle, e arrossì spalancando gli occhi. Non si aspettava di certo di essere preso in braccio e portato a letto. Come se fosse tornato adolescente mormorò un piccolissimo ‘scemo’ nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Osamu. Ridacchiò sentendo le guance ancora calde. Venne appoggiato delicatamente a letto e non diede tempo all’altro di togliersi la maglietta per quanto sarebbe stato apprezzato vederlo a petto nudo. Lo baciò di nuovo sentendo il cuore scoppiargli nel petto. Ogni cosa al proprio posto.Poteva sentire la felicità, quella che si sente solo poche volte nella vita, quella sensazione che quasi annebbia i sensi ma che allo stesso tempo rende tutto ciò che è attorno vivido e indelebile nella memoria.

Sospirò godendosi quel momento puramente suo. Osamu lo guardava paziente, come se sapesse e lo aspettasse. Forse provava lo stesso anche lui.

Quello era il suo ragazzo, il suo compagno, l’uomo con cui avrebbe condiviso la vita e da quel giorno avrebbero vissuto sotto lo stesse tetto ufficialmente. Poteva già immaginare la faccia degli altri quando lo avrebbero saputo, le congratulazioni e le battutine. I sorrisi e le risate. Atsumu che faceva una scenata delle sue ma che poi sorrideva contento per entrambi e li abbracciava dicendo che credeva che convivessero già da un pezzo.  
  


“Allora, quale sarebbe stata la tua risposta se ti avessi fatto la proposta?”

“Dovrai aspettare di chiedermelo seriamente per saperlo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buon compleanno cricri!


End file.
